Perfume of september
by Justme210
Summary: September came and the school began again eventually. Will this month succeed to get closer Ichigo and Orihime after or it will destroy their bond for good?
1. Chapter 1

Perfume of September

*** From Orihime's perspective ***

I'm walking quiet to my school. I do not know why, but the road seemed incredibly long for me. My summer vacation was simply incredible, I am so grateful that I was able to spend many memorable moments with my friends, despite I couldn't spend too much time with an important person. My steps stopped when I arrived in front of the school gate. In front of me was none other than Ichigo swearing while he was looking at his phone screen.

I turned to him and I sat my hand on his arm, which make him to turn his gaze.

"Are you ok?" I asked him although I obviously knew the answer.

"No. It looks like Urahara created I do not know what fucking invention and he wants me to test it." he said then he hid the phone back in his pocket.

"But you will lose the festivities. Do you remember that we all planned to go at the Reak's right after we get our schedule, right?" I asked trying to mask my disappointment what probably made its presence on my face.

"I know, Inoue. I know it very well, trust me." he said while he loosen the first two buttons of his shirt what they seemed to stop him from breathing. "I just hate this whole shinnigam's stuff. All I receive after I fucking saved their asses and the entire world are just wounds and to spend less time with my friends and my family." He said hiting the school gate with his fist. His hit was so strong that he made his fist starting to bleed a little and he made the gate to bend. We both looked somewhat lost to the blood which is running now faster.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." I called him making him to lift his gaze toward me. I smiled, trying to make him feel better. "I understand you." I said removing a bandage with a strawberry from my schoolbag and placing it over his wound to stop the bleeding. "I understand that it can be very hard to have such a big responsibility on your shoulders and that it makes you to spend less time with the persons who are important to you, but… You should try to give everything you can. I cannot imagine a better person who would take all this hard responsibilities and who will remain in the same time such a good friend and an amazing person." I told him wiping a tear what began to flow on my face. I can be so silly sometimes. His expression was surprised and in the same time I could see how a warm smile and imprinted itself on his face.

"Thank you, Inoue. I think I needed that. See you later." he said, then he started to run in the direction of Urahara's shop.

I whispered softly to him to take care of himself, then I head to the schoolyard to where I had to meet with the others. To my surprise it was just Ishida who was sitting on a bench while he was browsing the pages of a book. I sat myself down next to him and it made him to look up and to leave the little object down on his knees.

"Good morning, Inoue-san." he said while he was arranging better his glasses. I do not know why always this small gesture is bringing a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Uryu-san." I said while I was fixing my gaze on the book what he was reading. "What are you reading?" I asked him when I found it impossible to understand what's the book's title. It seems that it's in another language. When he heard my question his cheeks blushed and hide it in his schoolbag. Did I make him to feel bad?

"It's nothing important. It's just one of my grandfather's journals. Sometimes I like to read it when I'm missing him." He said focusing his gaze to some colleagues in front of us. I felt like my heart is breaking a little when I saw the sadness from his eyes. Ishida was not the type of person who shows his emotions so perhaps this is a sensitive subject for him.

"Sorry, I did not want to hurt you." I said while I sat my palm above his. It seems that the contact made him to blush again and he withdrew his hand almost instantly.

"It's nothing. It's not your fault, Inoue-san. But why did you come so early?" he said looking at his watch.

"Seriously ?" I asked while I was feeling that my cheeks began to blush. I moved my gaze on my watch the clock and indeed we were half of hour earlier. The truth is that ... I wanted to see Ichigo. He was quite busy the entire summer vacation with all the trainings and especially with the freedom of Soketsu what only caused to him more problems. I knew he will be here, because all of us promised to meet here before the holiday began, but it seems that our plans did not worked as well as we planned. I startled when I saw Ishida's funny face. I probably lost myself in my thoughts again. My return to reality somehow made him to smile.

"You come so early because of him, huh?" he asked me although he obviously knew the answer. Ishida did not need to hear those words coming out of my mouth he was simply pleased with my reaction. He raised himself then he offered to me his hand gallantly. I accepted it, then he did not freed my hand. Ishida-and is continuing to walk to a confectionery the high school making me to follow him. I was feeling so strange to walk in his company. I feel like doing this I betrayed the purity of my feelings for Ichigo. Once we get inside the confectionery Ishida ordered 2 pieces of tart with vanilla after what we sat down at one of the tables. It's funny that now I am beside him and not beside the boy I love. Maybe it's because this summer we spent more time together. It was fun I must to admit, but it was only that. Ishida took a sip of his cake while I was watching his movements looking lost. Ishida left his spoon down then he distributed all his attention on me.

"What has happened? Do not you like it? Do you want me to order something else?" He asked me somewhat worried. I quickly shook my head to banish all thoughts what preoccupied me, then I responded to him.

"No, I like it, thank you. But why are we here?" I asked confused.

"I thought we could spend some time here after that to get back in the schoolyard. You know that I'm not a fan of crowds. But if you want, we can go back." He said trying to maintain an indifferent expression despite his eyes were begging me to not give to him a pozitive response. I bite my lower lip knowing that I could not tell him the real answer, then I tried to smile as if nothing had happened.

"No, everything's fine. But I did not know exactly what happens. Maybe the blue little man was playing again with my brain, right?" I said while I was moving the spoon inside of my plate.

"Inoue-san ..." he said, probably trying to tell me something, but I stopped him just because I do not want the situation to become even stranger than it was.

"Oh ... Did you know that it is scientifically proven that, if you consumed strawberries daily, you strengthen the immunity of your body." I said while I was trying to calm down.

"I had no idea." he said, smiling at me somewhat seductive. Ok, it must to be incredibly wrong that in that moment Ishida seemed really cute? Oh, get a grip Orihime. My pulse has risen so much that the attention of the all coffeehouses is probably on me. God is so embarrassing. I hardly restrain my reaction to cover my face with my hands and to make myself invisible, disappearing on the shop door. I feel everything what's happening around me just froze when Ishida took my hand what was holding my spoon.

"I think your tart didn't do something so bad to deserve to slaughter her in that way." he said amused. In that moment I released teaspoon of hand, then my hands simply glued to my face. I was feeling just that I couldn't handle the situation. What's happening to me? I asked myself like I really expected someone to respond at my silly question. Why I'm here with one of my best friends instead of being the boy that I like? I could feel that my pulse began to return to normal when his hands covered mines.

"Are you all right, Inoue?" It might seem impossible to imagine, but I swear for a second I saw Ichigo in his place. Ishida was probably shocked by the way I smiled. I get up immediately to avoid other strange things to happen between us, then I thank him for all and I ran from the table and I headed toward the exit. I could hear him saying my name, but it was just pointless. I needed time to think about what happened and more I need Ichigo to be with me right now. When I exited the cafeteria I hit an individual's body and I began to feel even more shameful, if that could be possible. The boy gave to me his hand to help me to get up and I winced when I heard his voice.

"Are you all right, Inoue?" I was shocked to see him here, when he said to me that he's busy, but I really didn't wanted to think about the reason why's here. I'm simply glad that I can see his face. Ichigo's worried gaze turned into a surprised one when he saw Ishida coming from the sop running desperately and saying my name while his eyes were searching for me. When the two boys gaze met I could feel that the atmosphere is becoming increasingly tense. After Ichigo helped me to raise myself he moved his hands back in his pockets.

"A ... I see, so you two are on a date." Ichigo said while he was looking in my eyes disappointed.

"No, you got it all wrong." I say feeling even more guilty for what I just did. His reaction surprised me, he simply stroked my hair friendliness. It seems like my words succeeded only to hurt him more. How's that possible?

"It's ok, Inoue. I hope you to be happy. You deserve it." Ichigo said while he was walking increasingly more away from us. I couldn't believe that this is actually happening. It's seems so unreal he seems to not be my Ichigo.

The pain to see him him walking away from me just made me to hit the ground, because my legs couldn't support the weight of my broken heart. He, Ichigo, the boy that I love so much is moving away from me without having any resentment. How can you be so cold, Kurosaki-kun? After all the beautiful memories we have together ...

Ishida sat down next to me and he was trying to ask me something, but I could not simply understand. His words were simply covered by the pain of my tears. I do not refuse him when his arms were wrapping around my body in an attempt to make me feel better. My heart was so broken that everything around me was so cold that I could hardly breathe. I did not think September will be able to bring so much pain in my heart.

**** From Ichigo's perspective ***

 **P.S. What are you thinking about this story so far ?**


	2. Chapter 2

*** From Ichigo's perspective ***

I almost killed Urhara when he revealed me that he had just called me to ask me what shirt is the most suitable for his meeting with Yoruichi. Do not misunderstand me, I'm really glad for them. After 100 years or more it was finally the right time for them to declare their feelings but I explained them clear since the beginning that I do not want to be involved in anything that has to do with their relationship.

After a few minutes I left the store and I ran back to the high school. Hopefully I'll get a few minutes before the opening. On the way to school I passed a cafeteria and I could not resist at the temptation to buy a coffee. Besides the suddenly meeting with Inoue all my day was crap so this would be a good distraction to me.

I prepared myself to open the door when an orange storm managed almost to make me to fall, but I succeded to maintain my balance in the last moment. I could recognize anywhere the color of hair amd the shine of her eyes when she's embarrassed especially when she realized that she just hit someone.

When I give to her my hand I saw how her eyes light up. Her cheeks became reddish and she offered to me one of her beautiful smiles. I think we spent a few moments by looking into each other's eyes.

I missed her so much this summer. It was so hard to stay away from her and everything I love. I was surprised when the bastard of Ishida walked out of the cafeteria calling her name.

In that moment I understood what was happening. Inoue tried to deny everything, but I could see everything on the idiot's expression. I tried to calm her and I even caressed her hair. I never thought it could be so soft and pleasant to the touch.

I removed from her despite her eyes were asking me to stay. I could hear her crying, so I'm really an idiot, but it really does not matter. If I have learned anything this summer is that she is much safer when she's not around me.

I mean let's be serious without her being around me her life would have been much simpler. She was by my side when I fought against Soul Society's to save Rukia and if she did not she would not caught Aizen's attention forcing her to join him and I almost killed her when I turned into Vasto Lorde.

It is true that I saved her life many times, but I also put her too often in danger. And that's not the thing that it bothers me the most but that it's the fact that the bastard namely Ishida was for her when I could not.

I remembered the discussion what I had with this bastard before I went to Sereitrei to spend my whole summer to train with the captains who're still alive. Even now I can not remove the image of Kempachi fighting with me just in boxers. I wonder if what makes this guy is legal?

But that isn't important. It seems that Ishida wanted to announce me that he likes Inoue and that he will fight to win her love. Then he asked me if I like her and I denied obviously because my last problem is to let know that Quincy about the nature of my feelings for Inoue.

After he ensured himself that I did feel anything for her he shook my hand telling me that he thanks for my time. I still don't know what exactly he meant with that, but it is clear that nerd has not waited too long to make a move.

It's true that I was not sure about my feelings until I left, as much time I sat away from her my feelings were intensified and I realized that I like her more than just a friend.

Anyway, I'm glad I saw her again and that she's fine. I removed from the poket of my jacket a cigarette that I lit it immediately wanting to clear my thoughts. Perhaps mom would be disappointed to see me in this condition, but sometimes I simply have too much to endure.

While cigarette smoke was entering in my lungs I was watching how the children were playing with a couple. They seem to be a happy family and I think if I will never have something like they.

Maybe it's stupid but I've been thinking about this lately. With my position of substitute shinigami with my powers and duties it would be impossible for me to find me a normal girl. Even if I find her I do not think she would manage to survive at my bad behavior and habits.

When my cigarette almost ended I stopped myself to think at the opportunity to have a happy future. My present is too miserable to let me think of something else. I almost drowned when I heard her voice and I saw her running toward me.

I see how she almost lost her breath when she arrived in front of me. Her eyes were still red probably from her hot tears for my idiotic gesture. Despite all she smiled sweet to me and she handed me my phone what I perhaps dropped upon the impact.

I look at her face a few seconds and I can not even imagine how she was able to forgive my shit so fast. I do not deserve her kindness, her smile, what the hell I even do not deserve to her to look at me in my eyes. I took the phone out of her hand and I thanked her and then I tried to get away from her.

I stopped my steps when I heard my name on her lips.

"Um .. Kurosaki-kun .." her voice was so fragile and innocent like her nature. I turned my gaze at her and I could see her giggling. Yes I probably have that grin of my face what it's able to scare anyone besides her. Sometimes it makes me feel like she could read through my behavior, by my indifference. Sometimes I'm feeling naked in front of her, although I'm not sure that she would like to see that. After a few minutes her mouth opened again and the words that she said would seemed more with a whisper.

"Thank you. And I'm hoping to see you tomorrow."

I followed her with my gaze how she moved away from me. Her incredibly short skirt emphasized the beauty of her legs. Her hair was moving in the wind showing her beautiful curves. Her body is so beautiful that it can be compared to the goddess. Shit. My mind if filled with perverse things already and I feel that something in my pants hardens. After I managed to calm myself I reflected heading to my home that I should do something about my feelings for my good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

** From Orihime's perspective ***

I spent several minutes in Ishida's arms,the minutes spent away from Ichigo seemed to last an eternity. My tears were falling and they eventually landed on his shirt. I feel so fragile at the moment, like a simple word, a mere breeze is able to hurt me.

His arms isappeared from me and it made me lose my balance for few seconds. I looked up and his blue eyes I met mine. It seemed that I hurt Ishida too. I am so clumsy, probably the little blue man now sis sitting in a corner and he's laughing at me. Good job, Orihime. In this rhytm all what you will do is to make all your friends hate you.

I sighed trying to exhale air that and with it my worries, but it was just a naive thought. My worries will not disappear if I will not do something. I feel a hard object glued to my abdomen, which made me to return back to reality. The mysterious object was actually a phone, and by the shape and color I realized that it's Ichigo.

I took the little device in my hand, feeling bad that I made Ichigo to drop it. My fingers have touched Ishida's fingers Ishida few seconds, after which he withdrew himself almost instantly. Between us was established a morbid silence, I rose my gaze again upon his eyes to understand the meaning of his gesture, but the light was so strong that it was simply impossible.

Ishida turned his head so I can not look at him in his eyes, then he rose himself. His movements were much slower than usual and more uncalculated. Something's unusual. I open my mouth in an attempt to ask him if it's fine, but my words just get stuck inside my throat when I heard him talking.

"You'd better hurry if you want to catch him up." His voice was less powerful than usual and a little shaky indicating that it was incredibly hard to utter the words what he had just said. I blinked rapidly analyzing the meaning of his words. He was right, if I will stay and just cry I will fix anything. Ichigo will eventually disappear from me as he did the last summer and I will look at him unable to do anything. But I will not allow that to happen, because I will change myself. I will fight even more for his love.

When I got up and got ready to head toward the direction of Ichigo I realized that Ishida was not next to me. Our little talk did not seem to have ever existed, yet I muttered a thank you in the air that was besides me, then I ran after Ichigo.

It seemed that he was not so far. He was in a nerby small park. He was leaning on a fence and he was smoking a cigarette while he was looking somewhat lost at some children playing with a couple. His gaze seemed sad like deeply regret seemed to bother him.

I could not just to sit and to watch him suffer. I decided to go to him and to try to cheer him up. His expression turned into one of amazed when he heard me calling his name.

His eyes seem to me examine my every feature, so I'm unable to say anything and I just handed him the phone. It seems that the redness of my cheeks and my smile have attracted attention. A glow illuminated his eyes and then the regret covered again his face.

I hardly restrain my reflex to embrace him and to soothe all his pain. Our little talk now seemed like it was long time ago, that I could hardly remember it. Everything I'm seeing in front of me was Ichigo the boy which I love.

Our fingers are meeting a few moments when he recoverd his device. My heart began to beat faster feeling his touch on my skin. That gesture was really short, natural, nobody around us probably did notice anything.

After his heat had left my palm he thanked me palm he moved himself away from me trying to retire himself. The sound of his steps echoed strongly in my mind. I felt somehow that he needs me or at least he needs something to make him smile. His name resounded on my lips before I could figure out what I should tell him.

When he heard my voice he turned me to face me with the same frown expression as usual. I giggled. His expression could scare the most people, but not me. In time I was able to understand the meaning behind his frown.

Then I realized that I did not need to think of what to tell him because the words simply came out of my mouth without thinking. It is true that it was more a whisper, but I really wanted to say him that.

I did not wait to hear an answer from him, I only smiled again then I headed to my apartment. Maybe I do not know yet much about him, perhaps I'm not able to assuage his worries, but I'll wait. I'll wait as long as is necessary for him to open himself front of me and to allow me to be by his side.

*** From Ichigo's perspective ***

When I got home I instantly regretted my decision. The old man simply had nothing to do and he welcomed me again with one of his ''special'' shots. I was too pensive in that moment that I slammed him to the wall too hard causing him to scream of pain and Yuzu was immediately next to him with a medical kit to treat his wounds.

Yes, nothing unusual. I entered in the dining room, and Karin was already there on the sofa listening to music. She stared few seconds at me and she seemed to realize that I'm not feeling good, so she decided to leave me alone and to continue what she was doing.

I must admit that sometimes I think that I and Karin are the only normal person in this house. I sticked my hands behind my neck and then I moved my gaze on the poster in front of me.

Although 8-9 years have passed since the death of my mother my old man apparently like to keep my mother's image closer to him. It seems pretty fishy, but at this time that there is something reassuring to look at the poster.

My mother was the first person what I loved from the depths of my soul, but I failed to protect her. After her death I decided to close my soul and to minimize my feelings.

Over time I began to feel more than I wanted. I began to feel increasingly more for my family, my friends and eventually for her. Inoue is somewhat similar to my mother, she's gentle, innocencent, with a great soul, she's somewhat physically resembled with my mom which made me even more aware of her fragility.

I swore I will protect her, which it seems to be impossible as long as she's around me. There seems that I'm a magnet for troubles. Huh ... In spite of that I can not stop myself to not love her, it seems so natural.

At least this summer I often thought that if I will train myself and I will become increasingly more powerful I were unable to protect her from any threat and that we could be together, although it is impossible.

I gave up at my attempt to try to determine what am I going to do with my feelings because it's useless. I cannot even share them, I cannot even delete them. Life is much easier when the only thing you have to do is to eliminate the threats what they're endangering the existence of the world.

"You should do something about her." Karin's voice made me to realize that I am not alone and that I probably looked at the poster more than I should.

"What are you talking about ?"

"Oh ... Ichigo ... You can be so dense sometimes. I'm talking about Orihime, baka. You should simply go to her and tell her how you feel. It will not help you with anything if I you're going to stay here and to stare at the poster of our mother. '' Her words surprised me somewhat, but they also made me to realize that I became readable. What the hell ... The love is so stupid ...

"Karin ... shut up ... you do not know what you're talking." I said making to myself a mental note to find a solution for this problem until I become even more evident.

"No, Ichigo. You're the one who don't know what he's talking. You just stay here like an idiot and you do nothing. Orihime loves you. You love her. What the hell are you waiting for? Do you want a rock to hit you in your head to figure what do you feel about her? "

"It's too complicated for you to understand." I said before I realized that in my statement I stated that I love Inoue. Shit. I'll need to borrow Urahara's wiper of memory later.

"It's not complicated. You do everything to make the situation be complicated. You had better hurry up. If I were her I would not wait any longer for an idiot like you."

"What the hell" but Karin put her headphones before she could hear my answer grinning satisfied. It seems that she was feeling pleased that she made me to feel even worse than I felt. My family can be more difficult than an army of Espada.

I decided to take refuge in my room before other strange things will happen.


End file.
